universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Krabs
On-Screen Appearance AAAAAA Mr. Krabs bursts from his office door, screaming. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Pockets Mr. Krabs' pockets come alive, zooming forward to munch on an opponent. Opponents with a higher Social Status will be damaged longer and increase Krabs' wealth further. Opponents who are categorized as "Dirt Poor" or "Money Middle Class" will just be given small knockback and damage, and Mr. Krabs will receive little to no Wealth. Opponents categorized as "Semi-Rich" or "Filthy Rich" will be latched onto by Mr. Krabs' pockets, which give him medium or semi-large amounts of wealth. Side Special - Cash Register Mr. Krabs takes out his cash register and throws it. Using this attack takes away 10% of your Wealth. Fighters can still pick-up the Cash Register after it's thrown, and if destroyed, Krabs will have his wealth slowly drained away. Up Special - One Millionth Dollar A fishing line with Mr. Krabs' One Millionth Dollar comes down, causing Mr. Krabs to leap towards it. There is a 10% chance that when you collect the dollar, it will restore 5% of your Wealth. Opponents can destroy the dollar, and doing this makes Mr. Krabs lose a large amount of his Wealth. After the dollar is destroyed, you cannot use this move for 15 seconds. Down Special - Wallet Trap Mr. Krabs takes out his wallet. This move only works near an opponent, and based on their Greediness (Ego), they will either accept the money and get tricked, or reject it. Opponents can destroy the wallet, causing Mr. Krabs' Wealth to drop by 5%. Final Smash - MOAR Mr. Krabs shouts "MOAR", turning into Moar Krabs. Depending on how much Wealth you have, this attack will become more effective. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Fire on me poop deck!" KOSFX2: *Gasps* Star KOSFX: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screen KOSFX: *Curses* Taunts Up: *Dances like a robot* Sd: "Time is money, Boy!" Dn: "Hello! I like money!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Dances with One Millionth Dollar* Victory 2: "Let me play a sad song for you on the world's smallest violin!" Victory 3: "Ahh...the sweet smell of an all day sucker..." Lose/Clap: (Frozen in Ice) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - These Claws ain't just for attractin' maids! *Dash Attack - Smack *Forward tilt - Flamethrower *Up tilt - Eye Popping *Down tilt - Krabs Mower *Side Smash - Eyes turn into gold bars *Up Smash - Money Bag *Down Smash - Claws Snap Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - Fishing Pole *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Dive Throws *Grab - Pinchy Pinchers *Pummel - Pinch *Forward Throw- So long, Shrimp! *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - SCALLOPS ARE FLYING OUT OF ME PANTS *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: Wait a minute, I hate golf! Pros & Cons Pros * Cons *He's slow when walking *His attacks can be laggy at times Symbol Spongebob Logo Victory Music SpongeBob Intro Kirby Hat Mr. Krabs' Eyes Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound "Hello! I like money!" Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps * Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Jerk Category:Loveable Jerk Category:Greedy Category:Money Money Money Money Money Category:Red Category:Animals Category:Adult Category:Funny Characters Category:Male Category:Possible anyone characters Category:Possible Smash Bros Lawl Conquest Characters Category:Father Category:Unhuman Category:Internet Meme Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Accent Category:Hero or Villain Category:Stronger than you Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal DLC Characters Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Anti Heros Category:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Bros. Category:Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck